I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of medicine, oncology, and molecular biology. More particularly, it concerns methods and compositions involving NKG2D inhibitors and preventative, therapeutic, and diagnostic applications for cancer.
II. Background
The role of the immune system in cancer is related to immunosurveillance—a process by which the immune system monitors the body for transformed cells in order to destroy them. Tumor immune surveillance is mediated by the NKG2D lymphocyte receptor, which stimulates natural killer (NK) and CD8 T cell responses against cancer cells expressing its ligands. With advanced human cancers, however, persistent NKG2D ligand expression favors tumor progression, which has been ascribed to ligand-induced immune evasion.
Despite improved understanding of cancer and cancer treatment, additional therapies are needed.